


come on baby, play me something

by falsealarm



Series: keep playing my heartstrings, faster and faster [9]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, First Time, Girl Band, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsealarm/pseuds/falsealarm
Summary: [Just] because Kara’s already sleeping with two other women doesn’t mean she’s not nervous about going to bed with new partners.[Or nervous ball of energy Kara Danvers finally shares a bed with her new girlfriend.]





	come on baby, play me something

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd because I just don't have time for that anymore, who do you think I am? Some kind of person with patience?? Anyways, many ever all the kudos and love and hugs and kisses to [pirateygoodness](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pirateygoodness/pseuds/pirateygoodness) who is my eternal cheerleader and my partner in crime.
> 
> Title from Metric's "Gimme Sympathy".

Kara gets lost for fifteen minutes before she finds Lena’s lab. It’s up two flights of stairs then down three, tucked into the bowels of the electrical engineering building. The door is plastered with a series of warning placards and a very prominent “do not disturb” sign right in the middle. Lena had assured Kara she could walk straight in but cell signal disappeared two floors ago so Kara can’t text to confirm. She checks her phone again just in case, slides her thumb up down the screen to read Lena’s texts again: there’s something about Jack and “minding the mess” but nothing about being escorted or accidentally electrocuted so Kara chances the door. It’s unlocked, creaks a little as Kara opens it and as soon as she steps inside there’s a holler at her right:

“Mind the crates,” the voice says. It’s a man, Jack maybe, but Kara can’t actually _see_ where he is and he apparently has no interest in Kara at all.

She does mind the crates though, clutches her tote bag to her chest in an attempt to make herself as small as possible as she weaves between boxes and lab benches. The huge metallic crates look more expensive than her car and Kara takes great care to avoid any contact with them entirely. “Lena?”

Kara receives an “over here” from farther in the lab. She can’t tell if it was really from Lena but she follows the sound still, finds Lena bent over some kind of circuit board with glasses perched on the edge of her nose and a soldering iron in hand. Kara keeps quiet, watches as Lena deftly attaches some wiring and pulls back before announcing herself again.

“Hey,” her voice seems loud in the quiet room. There’s a humming from something in the back, rhythmic tapping from a keyboard somewhere behind her and the gentle clink of Lena’s soldering iron as she sets it down.

“Is it three already?” Lena’s glasses are magnifying, her eyes suddenly four times too big, irises bright under the fluorescents and Kara can’t help but laugh.

“It is,” Kara says, biting her lips.

Lena reaches for the glasses immediately, fingering an arm, “not a good look?”

“I don’t think so,” Kara answers with another chuckle.

“How’s this?” Lena pulls the glasses off, sets them down on the table, “Better?”

“Much,” Kara answers, leaning in instinctively to give Lena a kiss but she stops short, lets her eyes scan their surroundings.

Lena doesn’t wait for her to move again, stands in the small space between them and reaches for Kara’s hand. “This way,” she says softly, reaching back almost absent-mindedly to shut off her soldering iron before tugging Kara around the edge of the lab bench and into another room.

It’s cramped, the desk in it almost too big for the space and the surface is scattered with papers near what Kara recognizes as Lena’s laptop. Once they’re far enough inside Lena closes the door behind them, moves back into Kara’s space. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Kara mimics, hand already at Lena’s hip.

“I missed you,” Lena says softly, breath warm against Kara’s throat as she slides a hand to the straps of Kara’s tote, pulling it off her shoulder and letting it slide to the floor.

Kara sighs, moves her other hand to Lena’s shoulder to skirt her thumb along the collar of her lab coat. “I missed you too.”

“Oh yeah?” She’s leaning into Kara’s front, slowly letting her weight press Kara into the back of the door. Her mouth is hovering at Kara’s jaw now and when the hand Kara has at Lena’s hip grips a little tighter Lena brushes her nose along Kara’s cheek.

Kara’s answering “yes” is swallowed by Lena’s mouth.

They haven’t seen each other in nearly a week. Lena’s had another run of trials the past few days, their latest prototype ready for a bout of rigorous testing which means Lena’s been spending her time either in the lab neck-deep in work or conked out at home in bed. But testing is going well, far better than Lena had expected really, so today she’s carved out a little time for Kara—not enough to actually leave the lab but enough for her to push Kara up against a door and kiss her senseless.

Kara’s lips are tingling when Lena finally pulls back. She’s warm all over but especially at her hip where Lena’s hand is tucked into the waistband of her pants. It’s keeping hold more than exploring, at least until Lena moves back in to kiss at the space behind Kara’s ear. There’s encouragement in the noise Kara makes and Lena’s hand starts moving up, fingers light but path purposeful. Lena gets all the way to Kara’s breast, to Lena’s index finger tracing lightly against the top of it and her palm flitting past Kara’s nipple until Lena jerks a little, groans against Kara’s mouth.

“Shit,” Lena’s hand is suddenly pulling free of Kara’s shirt and Lena’s backed away, holding her hand in front of her, “ow.”

“What is it? What happened?” Kara tries to remember what kind of bra she’s wearing. Was it the wiring, did Lena prick her finger or—

“Cramp,” Lena says quickly and Kara watches as Lena slowly tries to extend her fingers, one gentle motion at a time.

“Oh, here.” There’s lotion in her bag, or there should be. Kara kneels down to dig, shuffling around her wallet and the cookies she brought for Lena to find the bottle she stole from Kendra last week. She reaches for Lena’s hand as she stands back up, “can I?”

“Can you what?” Lena says, looking at the lotion, eyes squinting like she’s trying to read the label.

“Oh no, it’s not, it’s just lotion. Can I?” Kara repeats, her gaze dropping to Lena’s hand.

“To do what exactly?” But Lena’s already offering her hand and Kara grasps it, turns it palm up

“I used to get hand cramps a lot in college, massages really help,” she says, squirting lotion onto Lena’s hand then placing the bottle on the desk. “You need good lubrication though,” she picks up a bit of lotion to smooth onto her own hands, “too much friction and it won’t feel right.”

There’s something a little curious about the smile on Lena’s face but Kara ignores it as she starts to work on Lena’s hand. She goes wrist first: smoothing lotion up along Lena’s forearm to dissipate it a bit then moving down to work in slow, even circles with her thumbs along the tendons. Lena makes a small noise of appreciation as Kara starts in with long, steady strokes up the tendon and back down to the start of Lena’s palm. “This is so much easier with two hands,” Kara remarks mostly to herself. Massaging the tightness out of her own hands had always been such a hassle, it took ages to ease the pain. “It’s really hard to do to yourself.”

Kara sees Lena’s smile twitch but she doesn’t say a thing, just nods her head as Kara starts to shift positions. Tilting Lena’s hand upright with palm facing out, Kara hooks both hands at either side of Lena’s to keep it steady as her thumbs start working again. The lotion starts to slip a little and Kara has to be quick to sweep it up, to spread it out against Lena’s palm and the bits of Lena’s fingers she can reach. There are more tight, even circles. Kara pushing just hard enough into Lena’s palm that Lena makes a fluttery noise of approval. “You should do some finger exercises to keep everything limber,” Kara says as she works along Lena’s life line, “and wrist exercises too. Wrist strain can really put a damper on your evening.”

“What kind of evening involves extensive wrist work?” Lena finally says, voice clear but still a whisper between them.

Her face is quite close when Kara looks up, her irises darkened and the smile on her face Cheshire and oh—

“Piano,” Kara says quickly, nearly tripping over her own tongue. She looks back down at Lena’s hand but she can still see Lena smiling at her and her stomach has shifted a little, tilting enough that Kara feels a little fuzzy, a little strange. “Or soldering.”

Kara shifts her focus to Lena’s fingers, urges her to lay her hand flat again, palm to the ceiling. She gets halfway up Lena’s index finger when she realizes how long it is, how long all of Lena’s fingers are and Kara feels heat at the back of her neck, high in her cheeks. It takes all of two seconds for Lena to notice the blush then she’s flexing her fingers, slow and easy, crooking them up then laying them flat and Kara swallows, hears Lena chuckle.

“That was very helpful, thank you.”

“Yeah, um, no problem,” Kara tries to ignore the blush, puts on a shy smile and pushes her glasses up her nose as she looks up. Lena’s smile is still a little wild, a little hungry and Kara finds herself being pushed against the wall again.

She’d actually had every intention of pushing _Lena_ up against a wall the next time they saw each other. A week without Lena had left Kara with certain urges but Lena’s played her, or maybe Kara’s played herself, either way Lena’s got her soothed hand under Kara’s shirt again and her lips at Kara’s neck as she whispers, “you really are good with your hands.”

The tingling starts at Kara’s neck, careens down her spine to settle between her legs as soon as Lena runs a thumb over her nipple. “But I’m good with mine too,” Lena adds, flicking again as she kisses along Kara’s jaw. Kara’s already got her tongue in Lena’s mouth before Lena can flick again, kisses her with as much fervor as her body can manage until there’s a knock: heavy and loud, reverberating down Kara’s spine.

“Lena, new numbers in two minutes.” Jack again, maybe?

Lena pulls free of Kara’s mouth with a quiet pop, “be right out.”

“Bring the last set with you, please,” he adds. Kara still hasn’t met Jack, doesn’t know if he even _knows_ about them. If he didn’t before he probably does now, the blinds to Lena’s office are completely open and Kara feels a blush of embarrassment flooding her cheeks even as Lena smiles up at her.

“Got it,” Lena says against Kara’s mouth before kissing her again. There are a series of smaller kisses before Lena eventually pulls back, a few that set some errant tingles down Kara’s spine but most of them just wish Lena didn’t have to go.

“Hey can I, I want to ask you something.” Lena’s straightening Kara’s shirt, pulling down the hem, smoothing a hand across Kara’s abdomen.

“Shoot.”

“Do you want to come over for dinner this week?”

“To your place?” Lena clarifies.

“Yeah, with Sara and Kendra,” Kara starts. She slides her hand down Lena’s arm to tangle their fingers a little. “I thought it would be cool if we all had dinner together. Because you haven’t like _met_ them met them yet so I want you to.”

“Meet them?” Lena says playfully.

Kara smiles, squeezes her hand, “yeah, I’ll make dinner and we can just hang out. It’ll be nice.”

“Thursday?”

Kara’s smile brightens and Lena’s does in kind, “yeah, Thursday would be awesome.”

“I probably can’t get over there ‘til like 7, is that okay?”

“That’s totally fine, yeah, more time for me to cook.”

“Then it’s a date,” Lena says, pressing into Kara’s space again to kiss her soundly.

“It’s a date,” Kara parrots against Lena’s mouth before she kisses her again.

 

—

 

“You really don’t need to make anything else, hon.”

Kara’s already neck deep in the fridge, digging around to see if she has the ingredients to throw together some kind of pre-appetizer appetizer because her stupid pull-apart bread won’t be done for fifteen minutes and Lena is supposed to arrive in five. Kendra is behind Kara before she has time to grab anything, hands sliding against Kara’s stomach and tugging her upright and flush against Kendra’s front. Kara catches the door to the fridge with her foot, keeps looking even as Kendra hugs her around the middle and nuzzles at her neck.

“You’ve made enough food to feed a small army,” Kendra assures her.

“Yeah but the bread—”

“Will be done when it’s done, we don’t need to eat as _soon_ as Lena gets here.”

“Speak for yourself,” Sara says from behind them. Perched on a stool at the island, she’s got a small pile of shredded cheese in one hand that she’s very inelegantly sprinkling into her mouth.

“That’s not for you,” Kara tuts, wriggling free from Kendra’s arms to save the rest of her cheese.

Behind her, Kara can hear Kendra laugh but she doesn’t move to hug Kara again, simply gets back to the stove top to check the quinoa pot. “Somebody open the wine,” she says, turning to throw a pointed look at Sara.

“I’ll open two,” Sara counters, turning on her chair to free herself from the island and around it to grab two of the six bottles of wine she’d purchased for the evening.

Kara makes herself busy checking the chicken while Sara pours and within seconds there’s an almost-too-full glass of wine being shoved into her hand. Sara kisses her cheek, tells her to “drink up” before doing the same for Kendra then moving back to her designated seat away from the action.

A theme for the evening had contemplated but the recipes Kara had found at the end of her rabbit hole search had been grossly over-complicated. Kendra had suggested she just go with some of her classics for dinner and maybe something new for dessert. Something familiar would guarantee Kara wouldn’t be stressed out and the new dessert would be a fun experiment. Instead, Kara had settled on three new dishes and two staples because why make things easy for herself when she can load all her anxiety and nerves into cooking.

A knock on the door startles Kara so bad she almost hits the floor but Kendra’s quick to get a hand on her, smoothing it up Kara’s arm to squeeze her shoulder before she slips around the corner to answer the door. Kara’s quick after her, heart racing in her ears and tongs still in hand as Lena comes sweeping in the door with a bottle of wine and a bit of a cold wind on her heels. She smiles when she sees Kara, genuine and soft, and Kara feels it flutter in her chest. “Hi,” Kara says quietly, tongs still held aloft.

“I like your apron,” Lena answers with a cheeky smile as she gives Kara the once over.

Kara had completely forgotten she was wearing it, feels a blush creeping up her neck as she smooths a hand over the front of it. “Kendra got it for me,” she turns to smile at Kendra and gets another shoulder squeeze and a smile as Kendra plucks the tongs from Kara’s hand and makes for the stove top so Lena and Kara can greet each other properly.

“How was your day?” Kara asks quietly, inching a little closer to help Lena off with her coat as she turns to shrug it off her shoulders.

“Busy, I’m glad to be free,” Lena toes off her shoes, glances down at Kara’s lips as she turns around and Kara feels her chest flutter again.

“Are you two gonna kiss or what?” Sara calls from behind them, a glass of wine raised in a hello that Lena answers with a smile and a wave.

“Shut up,” Kara huffs but then Lena’s pressing forward to kiss her, full and sweet and Kara feels her body go a little slack, hears Kendra chuckle behind her as Lena pulls back.

“Thank you, Lena,” Sara says before holding up an empty wine glass, “you want wine?”

“Of course,” Lena answers, sidestepping Kara and making a bee line for the island.

Kara’s left blinking away the stardust in her eyes, lingers long enough to remember how her feet work then hangs up Lena’s coat and patters into the kitchen. She checks the chicken again as Sara pours Lena’s wine, heading tilted with an ear to the island. This is the first time since that night at the bar the four of them have been in the same place and to say Kara’s nervous would be a grave understatement. Kara can hear Sara and Lena whispering conspiratorially but it’s too quiet for even Kara’s keen ears to pick up. It takes an elbow from Kendra to bring her back to reality and Kara snaps back to find her chicken sizzling a little too loudly.

“Deep breaths,” Kendra whispers, her tone only lightly teasing.

“I’m fine,” Kara reaches out to put the lid on the chicken and turn the burner down low. Sara and Lena are dangerously close to one another when Kara finally does turn around to face them. Sara catches her eye and shoots her a wink that trips over the thumping in Kara’s heart and falls to tangle with the knots in her stomach. Kara wants to strangle her but instead she says: “Is the wine good, Lena?”

“Any alcohol is welcome after the day I’ve had.” Lena’s smile has this teasing edge to it, twinned with Sara’s, and Kara feels her stomach clench.

“Well the appetizer should be ready soon,” Kara looks behind her, trying to find the timer she set.

Kendra finds it first, calls out, “ten minutes.”

“In ten minutes, yeah, and then dinner will probably be right after if I’ve timed everything right.”

“Which you did,” Kendra assures her again which only soothes Kara’s nerves slightly. As much as she planned for dinner she didn’t actually plan dinner _conversation_ , or really any conversation at all. She had hoped that someone would have a fun anecdote to start the whole thing off, that’s usually how dinner parties go, at least the ones Kara’s seen on tv. Maybe Sara had a funny new client or there was a baking snafu at the café or hell even if Kara had gotten a parking ticket that would at least be better than the silence that’s settled in the room. Sara’s still watching Kara and maybe that’s what gets her talking, seeing Kara’s shoulders up near her ears must urge Sara into savior mode.

“So, Lena,” Sara starts, turning back to face Lena, “how’s work in your nerd cave going?”

Okay, less savior and more asshole. Lena still laughs though and the sound is so pure and welcome it feels like a miracle.

“Work is going well, we’ve got another round of trials next week. I’ve just been hunched over my bench all week doing this and that.” Lena gestures vaguely with her hands and Kara watches the line of them in the air, sees something smudged black against Lena’s palm and then higher up her wrist more of the same. Instinctively, Kara reaches out to catch Lena’s hand mid-air, thumb rubbing against the smudge at Lena’s palm and Lena stops, laughs. “Apparently not washing my hands though.”

“Kara, why don’t you show Lena where the bathroom is so she can get cleaned up,” Kendra says. She’s bent over, checking the tray of vegetables in the oven and Kara feels the heat of it on her calves.

“Good idea,” Sara adds, suggestive eyebrows in tow but Kara ignores them, reaches to hold Lena’s hand a little tighter.

Lena’s just fast enough to put her drink down before Kara tugs, leading them both a little ways off to the bathroom. Kara gets into the bathroom first, pulling Lena in after her then swapping places with her to quickly shut the door behind them.

“Closing the door will just make it worse,” Lena says with a laugh.

“I don’t care,” Kara answers, leaning back against the door and bringing a hand up to rub at her forehead. “What did Sara say to you?”

“What?” But Lena’s smiling, she knows exactly what Kara’s talking about.

“Come on,” Kara doesn’t mean to whine but the pitch escapes her and Lena smiles wider, moves closer to Kara.

“She just said that you were nervous and that if I looked _very_ closely, I could see the way your ears twitch when you clench your jaw.”

“They do not.” Kara’s hands shoot up to her ears, tugging on her lobes.

“They definitely do,” Lena corrects, “it’s very cute.”

Kara scrunches her nose, rubs her thumbs against the back of her lobes. Lena’s stepped further into her space, hip leaning against the sink as she reaches up to slide her hands against Kara’s neck then up to dislodge Kara’s hands from her earlobes. Lena’s take their place, smoothing a thumb against the front of the lobe then up along the outside of Kara’s ear and back down.

“ _You_ are very cute,” Lena says after a few more sweeps and Kara’s chest flutters in response. Lena’s eyes are bright under the bathroom lights, pupils retracted, irises clear and green. Kara gets so lost in them she doesn’t realize Lena’s moving to kiss her until their lips are actually touching. Then it’s Kara’s hands on Lena’s hips and the tips of Lena’s fingers sliding into Kara’s hair until—

“If you two are done making out, dinner’s ready.”

Kara pulls away from Lena with a startled, “what?”

“Dinner,” Lena repeats.

“How long have we been in here?” Kara pushes herself and Lena up from the door.

“Longer than it takes for me to wash my hands,” Lena starts, turning towards the sink to turn the tap on and finally get to washing her hands.

“Shit, okay, shit, um.” Panic is cold in her gut but it also feels kind of hot, like someone’s lit a sparkler and thrown it in for good measure. “I’ll meet you out there.”

“You want me to wait thirty seconds then come out?”

“Oh yeah, that would─,” but Lena’s smiling at her and Kara feels like an idiot, “wash your stupid hands.”

Nudging Lena out of the way, Kara opens the door to rejoin the world. Sara isn’t right outside but she’s staring straight at the door, a shit-eating grin wide on her face as she lifts her wine glass in a mock cheers. Kara moves straight for the oven and Kendra who’s off-loading the baked veggies onto a platter. The chicken is already plated, the quinoa pot is sitting on a pot holder at the table and Sara’s got a hand in the now-defunct appetizer. “This was really good, you should make it again.”

“And you should stop eating it, go sit down,” Kendra tuts, pulling the plate away from Sara’s prying fingers.

“So bossy,” Sara huffs as she slinks to the dinner table.

“You love it,” Kendra calls after her before leaning over to wrap an arm around Kara’s shoulder for a quick squeeze. “You feel better?”

“Don’t start,” Kara tries to shoulder out of the side hug but Kendra just squeezes a little harder and presses a kiss to Kara’s temple.

“You feel better though, don’t you?”

Lena’s drying her hands off in the bathroom doorway when Kara looks to find her, sighs and nods her head, “yeah.”

“Good, now put the rest of the plates on the table and top off everyone’s wine glass.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Kara likes when I’m bossy,” Kendra calls over her shoulder as she slides the empty tray onto the stovetop to cool.

“She does, does she?” Lena’s re-entered the room and has managed to snatch up her wine glass without Kara noticing. She gives Kara a bit of a raised eyebrow as she makes her way to the table to sit opposite Sara and Kara tries to swallow as calmly as possible.

“She likes to be bossed around a little bit,” Sara says in a manner too playful for Kara’s liking. Actually, entirely too playful for how early in the evening it is and Kara feels the blush at her neck heighten, burn as Lena’s eyebrow is joined by a smirk.

“What else does Kara like?” Lena asks, staring pointedly at Kara while she takes a sip of her wine.

“Crossword puzzles,” Kara butts in before Sara can say anything.

“And—,” Sara tries but she’s stopped short.

“Dad sweaters,” Kendra adds, bringing over Lena’s bottle of wine as Kara starts to top off the glasses at the table.

“They are not,” Kara tries to object but Sara’s already nodding her head.

“They totally are.”

“But she looks cute in them,” Lena adds.

“She looks cute in everything.” Kendra’s taken her seat next to Sara leaving Kara the open seat next to Lena. Lena pats it gently as Kara sets down the now-empty wine bottle on the island behind them.

“Can we please not spend the whole dinner talking about me?”

“Isn’t that _why_ we’re having this dinner?” Sara says, sipping her wine.

“ _No_ ,” Kara huffs, “we’re having it so we can get to know each other better.”

“And so Lena can learn how you want to start braiding everyone’s hair after two glasses of wine.” Sara’s already digging into the food, piling up her plate as Kara stares daggers at her over the chicken.

“That’s adorable,” Lena turns to smile at Kara and maybe Lena learning more about her wouldn’t be a bad thing.

“And also how after four glasses of wine Kara likes to—”

“Nope,” Kendra says, reaching over to clap a hand across Sara’s mouth, “it’s too early for that.”

“Fine,” Sara says against Kendra’s hand, “I’ll save it for later.”

Kara had hopes of getting a little wine drunk to help get her through the evening but she suddenly feels the urge to stay completely sober in Lena’s presence. It takes her just three seconds of contemplation before she realizes her sobriety will, in no way, stop Sara from telling Lena what Kara likes to do after four glasses of wine. She might as well drink to dull the embarrassment.

Once Sara starts piling on her food the rest of the table joins in, swapping the dishes that can be swapped and laughing at Kara who keeps asking if everything tastes alright as soon as someone takes a bite of something. A comment about the rain leads to Lena explaining exactly what her research at the lab is about. None of the girls are all that knowledgeable about photovoltaics but Lena is talking very excitedly with her hands for most of her explanation so Kara doesn’t think it matters. She’s beautiful when she’s excited, eyes bright and smile wide. She even gets this little crinkle on her forehead when she starts explaining things in great detail. Kara spots it as Lena tries to explain her application for transportable high-concentration photovoltaics for disaster relief. There’s a small cooing over the nobility of Lena’s project and Lena ducks her head, shakes it to disagree. Kara finds herself reaching for Lena’s hand under the table as her smile becomes shy and Lena looks up at her with soft eyes.

After that, conversation casually meanders from Kara’s piano lessons to the café’s shifting holiday menu before landing at Sara’s self-defense classes. Once Lena seems visibly intrigued, the flexing begins. It’s not showy, by any means, but Sara makes a point to reach over the table a few more times than necessary and every time Kara watches Lena clock the flex of her biceps. But honestly, Kara doesn’t blame her.

The rest of dinner is a little lazy, the four of them picking slowly at the rest of the food while they top their wine glasses. By the time Kara’s nearly at the end of her third glass Kendra’s standing, ready to start clearing the table. Lena offers to help immediately, shakes off Kendra’s attempt to shoot her down by gathering up plates and bustling them into the kitchen before Kendra can protest again. Kendra just laughs, suggests Sara and Kara go find a place on the couch with their wine.

“Don’t worry, I like her,” Sara whispers, an arm slung low across Kara’s back as she guides Kara towards the couch.

“You do?” The earnestness in Kara’s voice raises the volume of it a bit and Lena looks over with raised eyebrows but doesn’t inquire.

“Shh,” Sara laughs, breath hot against Kara’s neck, “yeah, she’s cool.” Their fall to the couch is anything but graceful. Kara isn’t drunk _yet_ but her limbs do feel a bit heavy and she doesn’t make much effort to untangle herself from Sara when they land. “You know, for a nerd.”

“Rude,” Kara says, reaching out the playfully hit Sara’s arm.

“How about dessert?” Kendra calls from behind them.

“Oh, I forgot!” Kara spins on the couch, pulling her legs from Sara’s lap to face the kitchen where Kendra is pulling the cheesecake from the fridge.

It’s Lena that gets plates, directed by Kendra, and within a few minutes the four of them are settled on various pieces of furniture with full wine glasses and a piece of cheesecake each. It’s one of the new recipes Kara tried for the night, a raspberry swirl that looks much more impressive than Kara thought it would. She’s showered with compliments after the first few bites, her heart warming even as her stomach tries to protest further food consumption.

At some point, post cheesecake, Kara starts nodding off.

She’s sandwiched between Kendra and Lena on the couch. Sara had happily swapped seats with Lena once she’d finished her cheesecake, some joke about how handsy Kara is when she’s drunk sliding out during the exchange. Kara had protested but had also immediately pressed herself to Lena’s side, a series of “don’t listen to her” and “I’m not _that_ handsy” spouted as she took Lena’s hand to assure her. But she’s resettled since then, her back to Kendra’s side and her feet in Lena’s lap, covered by the blanket Laurel got Sara for Christmas last year.

Kendra’s got a hand in Kara’s hair, the ponytail she’d put up to cook pulled free as blunt nails scratch at her scalp. She feels warm all over, the alcohol in her system warming her up physically but she’s also just so _happy_. This night had gone far better than Kara had planned or even hoped. Everyone’s getting along, the food was delicious _and_ Lena keeps smiling at her. Truth be told, Kara had been less worried about whether the girls would get along than if Lena still would like Kara after seeing what her life was really like. Polyamory had seemed palatable to Lena in explanation: she understood the lure of multiple partners, physically and emotionally, but it’s different in practice. There’s a weight to watching Sara feed Kara cheesecake while Kendra kisses her temple that isn’t there when hearing about it secondhand. But that action had only pulled a laugh from Lena and a smile that hit her eyes and the worry in Kara’s gut had melted away after that.

Lena and Sara have been talking non-stop for the past five minutes. Kara’s not exactly awake enough to hear what they’re saying but every so often they both look her way and Kara feels a weird tug in the bottom of her stomach. Whatever they’re talking about it can’t be good but Kendra’s still scratching gently at Kara’s scalp so Kara doesn’t find herself caring all that much.

It’s past midnight when Lena finally decides she needs to go home, patting Kara’s feet gently to catch her attention. “Are you awake enough to walk me to the door?” Lena asks before slowly peeling the blanket from Kara’s legs.

“I can be,” Kara answers, shivering a little as her legs are exposed. She stands with some help from Kendra, tottering along after Lena as she makes her way to the door. “You’re not driving right?”

“Goodness no,” Lena insists, using Kara to balance as she slides her foot into her first shoe.

Kara reaches up to hold Lena’s hand against her shoulder, thumb brushing against Lena’s knuckles as she puts on her other shoe. Then Kara helps Lena into her jacket, leaning in possibly too close as the alcohol in her system finally realizes she’s upright but Lena chuckles, hot against Kara’s mouth.

“I had a really nice time tonight.”

Kara’s hands move to smooth out the lapels of Lena’s jacket, fingers curling around them mostly to keep Lena close but maybe a little to keep her balance. “That makes me very happy.” Lena’s watching Kara’s mouth as she speaks, very obviously waiting to see if Kara will kiss her goodbye so Kara smiles, “you know what else makes me happy?”

“What?” But Lena’s still staring at Kara’s mouth, licks her lips as Kara closes the space between them. Her answer is a firm kiss, maybe a little askew, but Lena doesn’t seem to care. She hums against Kara’s lips, soft and sweet and Kara teeters back a little when she pulls away. Her sense of balance is obviously affected by the surge of dopamine skittering along her nervous system. Lena catches her with hands at Kara’s hips, chuckling as she leans in to kiss Kara again, light but meaningful. “Text me tomorrow?”

“As soon as I wake up,” Kara promises, stealing another quick kiss before Lena finally pulls away and turns for the door.

“Thank you for the lovely evening,” Lena calls out over Kara’s shoulder.

It’s then Kara remembers Kendra and Sara are behind her and she turns to find them both waving at Lena, wide smiles on their faces. Kara feels heat at her cheeks, reaches up to adjust her glasses.

“Goodnight,” Sara calls out.

“Get home safe,” Kendra adds.

Then Lena’s out the door, closing it behind herself, leaving Kara standing alone on unsteady footing.

“Get back over here.” When Kara turns back to the living room fully, Sara’s taken Lena’s spot, the blanket piled on her lap.

Kara returns to her rightful place on the couch, this time with her feet in Sara’s lap as Sara spreads the blanket back over her legs. Kendra kisses the back of Kara’s head, wraps her arms around Kara’s stomach in a loose hug. “So, does she like us?”

“I think so, yeah,” Kara hums.

“Good” Sara slides her hands under the blanket, gently squeezing Kara’s socked feet as she adds, “we like her too.”

“You did good,” Kendra whispers against Kara’s head before kissing it again.

“Yeah,” Kara hums, “I think so too.”

 

—

 

“I come bearing gifts.”

“I thought you _were_ the gift.” Damp hair means Lena’s at least been home long enough to shower but Kara suspects even then she was at the lab for at least twelve hours today. Not even halfway through the day Lena had called to ask Kara if their night out could become a night in. She’d been ready with a list of “whys” but Kara shushed them away before happily agreeing. A movie night was just as good as a night on the town, especially with excessive snacks and pajamas, but now that Kara sees Lena she’s not sure how much of the movie Lena will be awake for. She’s warm when she bustles up into Kara’s space, hands sliding underneath Kara’s coat to wrap her up in a hug. Kara’s only got one arm free but she wraps it around Lena’s back to pull her closer. She smells clean and sweet and when she nuzzles into Kara’s neck and kisses just under her jawbone Kara sighs, hugs her a little tighter.

“I brought you cookies,” Kara whispers against Lena’s head and she feels Lena smile against her neck, laughs when Lena answers:

“You’re my hero.”

Kara also brought microwave popcorn and chips and salsa and a half pound bag of chocolate covered pretzels but Lena only has eyes for the cookies. They’re some take homes from the cafe, snickerdoodle and double chocolate and this green tea something or other that Kara has yet to try. Lena picks pieces off the chocolate one as Kara starts unpacking her stash and laying it out on the counter.

“Did you decide on a movie?”

“You should pick,” Lena answers around a bite of cookie.

“I picked last time,” Kara turns to pop open the microwave and stick a pack of popcorn inside. “You get to pick this time.”

“I fell asleep last time though.”

“I remember, it hurt my feelings,” Lena’s shaking her head when Kara turns back around, a soft smile on her face. She’s up on her toes to kiss Kara quickly before Kara can even put half her pout into action.

“I didn’t do it on purpose,” Lena says against Kara’s lips, her fingers bunched in Kara’s sweater.

“I know,” Kara leans forward to kiss Lena again, “but if you pick then you’re less likely to fall asleep.”

“If I had gotten any sleep last night, that _might_ be true.”

“So you’re telling me you called me over here so you could fall asleep in my lap again?”

“You’re a really nice pillow,” Lena coos, tightening her fists in Kara’s sweatshirt and smiling against her mouth.

“ _Fine_ ,” Kara huffs as the microwave dings behind her. Lena lets go, backs up then starts digging in a cabinet while Kara fetches the popcorn, pulling it open quickly. “We’re watching _Singing in the Rain_ then.”

They settle on the couch under two blankets with popcorn in Kara’s lap and the rest of the cookies in Lena’s. Lena tucks herself into Kara’s side as soon as they get settled, happy to absorb Kara’s warmth and eat her cookies as Gene Kelly dances across the screen. Lena manages to get halfway through before Kara hears her yawn. She tries to stifle it with the back of her hand but Kara had been expecting it, her ears attuned to any noise or shift from Lena.

“You’re not falling asleep are you?”

“Mmm,” Lena hums, “maybe.”

“You know, just because we’re watching my movie doesn’t mean you’re _allowed_ to fall asleep.”

Lena perks up a little at that, her head lifting from Kara’s shoulder. “Oh, I’m not _allowed_ am I?” Her eyes are still heavily-lidded, sleep forthcoming but the quirk of her smile seems to say that might not be the case for long. Kara feels something warm stir in her belly when Lena adds, “what _am_ I allowed to do then?”

Kara’s immediate response is to kiss Lena, quick and easy, her neck only craning so far as to almost just brush their lips together. Startled by her own action, Kara feels a small spike of panic in her stomach until she sees Lena smile—the warmth of it coating the spike and melting it down. “That,” Kara whispers, “if you want.”

Lena hums again, pulling herself up a little higher and shifting until her breasts are pressed against Kara’s shoulder. She leans in to kiss Kara this time, a hand under the blanket already ghosting featherlight against Kara’s forearm. “I might,” Lena starts, kissing Kara again, “want that.”

They shift slowly, one kiss after the other, slow and sure and solid until the hand at Kara’s forearm starts tickling under her sweater. Kara squirms a little at the motion and Lena smiles against her mouth, starts to lick into it as her palm flattens against Kara’s abdomen. Kara ends up in Lena’s lap somehow, a blanket wrapped around her hips and Lena’s hands up her sweater, moving higher and higher until it’s pulled up over her head. Lena kisses along her breastbone, mouths lazy and slow against the tops of her breasts before kissing her neck and Kara feels herself start to rock against Lena’s lap. It’s slow at first, gentle movements teased out by Lena’s mouth on her neck, by Lena’s hands on her breasts, Lena’s tongue in her mouth. It’s gentle until Kara can feel her heartbeat pulsing between her legs, until she bends to set her mouth to Lena’s breast and Lena makes this _noise_.

It strikes Kara like a bolt of lightning, electric and quick, and she jolts against Lena’s lap, keening around Lena’s nipple, a stuttered noise that has Lena’s hands stilling at Kara’s hips.

“Kara?” Lena’s voice is a whisper in Kara’s ear.

Kara’s non-answer is a hum against Lena’s skin. Maybe if she pretends she didn’t hear Lena will forget about the noise, about Kara’s hips but—

“Kara,” Lena says louder, a hand sliding up to Kara’s neck, fingers scratching lightly against Kara’s hairline in an action she knows Kara can’t ignore. Kara lifts her head enough to lock eyes with Lena, finds them dark and wanting. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine?” Kara answers, brows furrowed because that certainly wasn’t the question she was expecting.

“And how do you feel about what we’re doing?”

“Great?” Kara sits up a little straighter, “why? Are you—do you want to stop?”

“Definitely not,” Lena says quickly. Her fingers tease a little higher into Kara’s hair, stroking gently as she continues, “I wanted to see what you wanted to do next.”

“Next?”

“Because what we’re doing is lovely but I’d like to try something _else_ and I wanted to check in with you.”

“Oh,” Kara’s voice is a whisper in the air, the sound of her heartbeat hammering in her chest drowning it out.

Kara doesn’t want to stop but she’s also not ready for more, for what comes _after_. There’s only so much kissing and heavy petting the two of them can really do before they have sex, she’s not stupid. And it’s not like she’s scared of having sex—she has sex almost every day with Sara or Kendra or both of them if the timing is right. But just because Kara’s already sleeping with two other women doesn’t mean she’s not nervous about going to bed with new partners. That’s not something she’s ready to admit out loud just yet, even if she’s sure Lena will understand.

The silence between them has stretched on for probably longer than Lena thought it would. Her brow is creased with concern, the hand in Kara’s hair stilling then moving to cup Kara’s jaw. “We can stop.”

“No,” Kara says quickly, “I just don’t want to—.” Kara stops mid-sentence, unsure of how to explain to Lena what it is she actually wants without revealing her anxiety.

“Do you want me to touch you?” Lena offers.

“No,” Kara says softly and something like defeat flashes in Lena’s eyes.

“Do you want to touch me?” Lena tries again but Kara shakes her head. The defeat in Lena’s eyes doesn’t seem to worsen though, instead Kara sees a light flicker across Lena’s face and then she’s asking: “Do you want to touch yourself?”

And that’s it, that’s the _thing_ , the in-between that somehow hadn’t sprung immediately to Kara’s mind. It’s what would’ve happened if she’d decided to stop, to go home, so why shouldn’t she just do it now, here with Lena.

Kara’s eyes are wide, her mouth open slightly as if she means to answer verbally but all she does is nod her head. There’s a softness in Lena’s smile, victory shining in her eyes as she taps at Kara’s hips to urge her upward. Lena takes her hand when she stands, pulls Kara along after her towards the bedroom where the lights are already dimmed and the bed is neatly made. They’re kissing again before they even get to the bed. Dancing around each other’s feet as they move closer, until they hit the edge and sit together, hands on each other. This bed is not new to Kara. She’s slept in it more than once in both the day and the night and she’s kissed Lena in it too, but not like this. Not like this with Lena’s hand already at Kara’s breast, with Kara’s tongue in Lena’s mouth and heat spiking between her legs.

Moving while kissing is a struggle so they part briefly while they climb up higher on the bed, until they’re both leaning against pillows and Lena’s got a hand at Kara’s jaw again.

“There’s no rush,” Lena says against Kara’s mouth and the sincerity in her voice just makes Kara want to touch herself even more. Lena keeps her hands high, at Kara’s shoulders and neck and it’s nice but it’s not enough and Kara finds herself rocking against the bed. Her hand is between her legs before she can second-guess it, the waistband of her sweats pressing against her wrist. She’s already wet through her underwear.

There’s nothing discrete about what Kara’s doing but Lena, for the most part, isn’t paying it too much mind. Well, at least until the moment Kara touches her clit because when she moans into Lena’s mouth the illusion is over.

“You should lay down,” Lena says, “it’ll be easier.”

“Yeah,” Kara’s answer is more breath than voice.

“And you should take off your pants,” Lena adds as maybe an afterthought but there’s a surety to her voice that sends a ripple of something between Kara’s legs.

Once Kara’s pants are shucked, inelegantly thrown over the side of the bed, her hand is back between her legs and Lena’s mouth is on her chest. Kara’s eyelids flutter closed as Lena’s tongue circles her nipple through the thin fabric of her bra and she hears herself whimper, feels Lena’s breath hot against her chest. The circles Kara’s making against her clit are useless with her underwear in the way and she’s quick to tuck her hand underneath the fabric, whimpers again when she hits her clit free of obstruction.

Lena’s movements don’t stop but they do slow once Kara’s hand starts working in earnest. Kara’s eyes are still shut but she can tell Lena is watching her, can feel the motions of Lena’s tongue slowing the longer Kara touches herself.

“Is that how you like it?” Kara hears her whisper, _feels_ it throb between her legs. “Will you show me how you like to be touched, Kara?”

Her answer is strangled, a panting “yes” against the top of Lena’s head.

Lena’s mouth is working again, wet and hot against Kara’s chest. “Do you fuck yourself, Kara?”

Another throb, deep within because the last person that fucked Kara was Sara and Kara can almost feel Sara’s fingers now, slow and steady inside of her. The urge to _be_ fucked is vital now that Kara’s thought of it and her other hand moves to join in. The wetness she finds at her entrance is enough to warrant two fingers immediately, sinking in knuckle deep as a fluttery groan escapes her mouth. Kara feels Lena smile against her chest before she laves a tongue against her nipple, before she bites it just as Kara fucks into herself. Kara can feel her arousal near its breaking point already, can feel her inner walls tightening around her fingers as she speeds up the pressure at her clit.

When Lena speaks again her voice is breathy, low, “how would you feel if I touched myself, Kara?”

Kara’s almost too far gone to acknowledge the question let alone answer it but she hears a “please” slip from her lips and then Lena’s shifting. It’s then Kara finally opens her eyes again. Lena hasn’t moved much, just far enough away that she’s no longer pressed into Kara’s side and Kara misses that heat, misses Lena’s mouth on her chest. But then Lena’s touching herself, a lone hand between her legs, underneath her pants and Kara can’t even see it but Lena makes this _noise_. A keening kind of moan that feels hot against Kara’s shoulder and just like that Kara is coming: back arching, muscles contracting, breath held and held and held until she sees stars.

The moments of her recovery feel slowed, the air thick and hot and the fingers inside of her are so wet as she pulls them free. Lena’s still working beside her and Kara wants to touch her, every part of her but that’s not what they’re doing, not yet, not now. So Kara kisses her. Once on the mouth and it’s wet and sloppy and Kara wants to kiss elsewhere too. She slides along Lena’s jaw and neck and Lena’s still got her sweater on. It’s soft beneath Kara’s hands as they skim down to the hem, as Kara pulls it up high enough to get at Lena’s breasts but she’s too late—

Lena comes with her eyes shut, hips canting against open air, a strangled cry on her lips and it’s the most beautiful thing Kara’s ever seen. Kara’s mouth finds Lena’s neck again shortly after and she can feel Lena’s heartbeat against her tongue. But then there’s a hand at her cheek and Lena is guiding her upwards for a kiss that’s half panting but it’s long and slow and steady and when they pull free Kara sighs.

“That was fun,” Lena hums against Kara’s mouth.

“Next time will be better.”

“Next time, huh?”

Kara smiles, kisses Lena again. “Definitely.”

 

—

 

Honestly, it’s just like Karen to have her baby a full two weeks early.

Kara only got four days notice. Four days she’d already had fully booked with work and piano lessons that somehow had to make room for _practice_ too. She’s honestly lucky Mr. West likes hearing her play because those few hours each night on his grand piano were a life saver. She’ll have to buy him a nice bottle of wine if she survives the night.

It’s a half hour to show time when she spots Sara sneaking in a side door. She’s definitely not supposed to be backstage but this isn’t the first time she’s magically appeared before a performance. Kara reckons there’s an usher somewhere on the premises that’s been winked into submission or something—or maybe all she had to do was ask with the outfit she’s wearing. The stripe of barely concealed skin running up the center of Sara’s abdomen gets all of Kara’s attention as she approaches which means she doesn’t even notice Lena until she’s speaking.

“You look gorgeous,” Lena says softly, hands clasping her clutch in front of her.

“Oh, no,” Kara says, eyes darting down to look at her dress. It’s the dress she usually wears for performances, black, sleeveless as to not restrict movement, but otherwise uninteresting. Kara’s eyes slide from her dress to the pointed toes of Lena’s shoes then slowly upward, her heartbeat slowly ticking up as her gaze travels. Lena, on the other hand, looks ravishing. She’s not as dolled up as she was the first time they met but she’s close: a wrap dress clinging to her hips, the neck cut just low enough that Kara has to swallow when she sees the ample cleavage there. “You look much better than I do,” Kara says after a few, long, seconds.

“And what am I? Chopped liver?” Sara interjects, but she’s smiling her way into a laugh.

“You look amazing,” Kara answers quickly, “as always.”

Her answer receives a quick kiss on the cheek in appreciation. Sara’s arms wrap around Kara’s waist in a loose hug to keep her close, “You nervous?”

“Very,” Kara sighs, hands sliding against Sara’s forearm. She finds herself instinctively tapping out the first few bars of their opening number against Sara’s skin, looks up to find Lena watching her fingers. “But I’m glad I got to see you both before it all.”

“Somebody threw her weight around, got us a little VIP access,” Sara says, nodding in Lena’s direction.

“You did?” Kara asks, eyes wide.

“The Luthors have had box seats here for over a decade, sometimes you get things if you ask nicely.” Lena’s smile is sure but shy, like she’s almost embarrassed Sara outed her but as soon as Kara reaches out for her hand the smile widens.

“That’s amazing, thank you.”

Lena’s already lacing their fingers together, squeezing Kara’s hand and moving just close enough to kiss her on the other cheek. It’s light, barely there, but it’s enough to set butterflies free in Kara’s chest especially when Sara presses another kiss to the top of Kara’s shoulder.

“We should get going,” Sara says, squeezing Kara in a quick hug before letting her loose.

“Good luck,” Lena adds before letting go of Kara’s hand.

“I’ll find you after,” Kara promises as she watches the both of them slip out the side door.

She’s got all of a minute to float with her butterflies until the conductor calls the orchestra to the stage. Kara takes her place at the piano, listens to the gentle bowing of the orchestra around her, to the swell of the audience’s conversation past them and before she knows it, they’re starting.

She’s lucky they’re using sheet music, the performance itself was reformatted too quick for any of them to get off book, especially since they’re playing nearly a whole movie’s worth of pieces. _The Chronicles of Narnia_ was one of Kara’s favorite movies when she was younger but the original score isn’t too heavy on piano. The translations they’re playing, however, have been primed for piano because _Karen_ is one of the best pianists on the west coast. Kara isn’t bad, but she isn’t Karen so she’s all nerves when she sits center stage at the piano. It isn’t the first time it’s happened but it’s still frightening enough that Kara ends up so absorbed in her playing once she’s started the performance is done in the blink of an eye. The conductor is apparently pleased enough with her to give her a solo bow and when Kara looks out at the crowd she finds Lena and Sara in a box at her right, smiling and clapping enthusiastically.

Her heart is still swelling when she finds them in the lobby after she gets free from backstage. Sara kisses her as soon as she sees her and Kara feels the tickle of the ambush all the way down to her toes, feels a blush at her ears when she spots the way Lena’s looking at her after.

“You played beautifully, Kara,” Lena says.

Kara reaches up to rub at the back of her neck, smiles, “yeah I think it went pretty well for four days’ practice.”

“Kendra loved it,” Sara says matter-of-factly. Lena’s smiling, shaking her head as Sara continues, “I might’ve FaceTimed her in like halfway through.”

“Of course you did,” Kara laughs.

“Lena Luthor, is that you?”

There’s a man approaching and Lena turns with upticked eyebrows, quietly excusing herself to meet the man halfway. “I’ll be right back.”

As soon as Lena steps away Kara finds herself being tugged away. Sara’s got hold of the crook of her elbow and a hand slung across her lower back, ushering Kara off to the side of the room and behind a conveniently large cardboard poster set up. Kara gets another kiss before Sara speaks, a little slower, a little hotter and she melts into it even as Sara pulls away.

“You should go home with Lena tonight.”

“What?” Kara murmurs, eyes fluttering open. “But it’s your night.”

“You should go home with Lena though,” Sara insists, looking back over her shoulder at Lena who’s now talking to two couples, exchanging handshakes and quick air kisses.

“Why?”

“She _really_ enjoyed your performance.”

“And you didn’t?” Kara asks, eyebrow cocked.

“Of course I did, you nerd,” Sara answers, leaning forward to kiss Kara again quickly. “But Lena like _really really_ enjoyed it, if you catch my drift.”

Kara lets her eyes wander back to Lena, finds her with one arm hugging her waist and the other stroking the pendant hanging from her necklace. Her thumb moving up and down the edge of it in long, even strokes as she politely nods her head and smiles at her company. She looks backwards for a moment, eyes searching the crowd until she finds Kara’s and even from this far away Kara can see how dark her eyes are, recognizes the curious curve of Lena’s smile. “ _Oh_ ,” Kara whispers.

“Yeah,” Sara answers, the hands at Kara’s waist urging her free from their cardboard seclusion and back into the thinning crowd as Lena is finally freed. “I think I’m gonna go, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Then she’s kissing Kara’s cheek and disappearing into the crowd before Lena can get a word out.

“I thought you were going home with her.” Lena asks, thumb still stroking the edge of her pendant.

Kara licks her lips, swallows, “I told Sara I wanted to go home with you.”

Lena’s eyes flick down to Kara’s lips then back up to her eyes and Kara feels a heat low in her belly when Lena answers, “then let’s go home.”

 

—

 

They take a cab.

The ride back to Lena’s is silent save the low crackling of the radio but Kara can scarcely hear it over the sound of her own heartbeat. Lena keeps her eyes forward, her back straight but she’s holding Kara’s hand, fingers laced on the empty seat between them. Her profile dips into view with each passing streetlight and Kara traces the line of her jaw, wonders how it is an evening she’d been so stressed over is going to end like this.

The silence follows them into the elevator once they arrive but Lena is still holding Kara’s hand. Kara can feel her heartbeat in her palms, hopes Lena can’t feel it too.

Kara tries to make small talk as they both toe off their shoes and take off their coats but her tongue feels heavy, her mouth dry. “Did you really like my performance?”

Lena’s replies comes with action, a few quick steps putting her squarely in Kara’s space. She looks down, runs the tips of her fingers along the outside of Kara’s left hand, “you were stunning.”

“It wasn’t, too _childish_?” Kara had hoped the first time Lena saw her play with the orchestra it would be with something more impressive. Maybe Chopin’s Piano Concerto No. 1 or at the very least some Rachmaninoff but instead Lena got _The Chronicles of Narnia_.

“It’s not the music that’s important,” Lena starts, her voice a purr and Kara feels static electricity run up along her arm, tingly and warm. “It’s the grace with which you play, the skill.” Then Lena’s tilting upward, kissing Kara and breathing in as she threads a hand into Kara’s hair. There’s tongue, teasing at Kara’s bottom lip, as they separate and come back together and Kara feels fluttering in her stomach, heat between her legs as Lena’s hands find her hips and casually start moving them backwards.

They weave through living room furniture, past the couch and Lena’s favorite chair, past the dining room table. Kara holds her hands steady at Lena’s shoulders, gently guiding Lena as she walks backwards but when the bedroom door comes into view Kara feels cold panic spike in her stomach. She stops before they hit it, feet firmly planted to the floor and Lena audibly whines when their mouths separate.

“Kara?” Her eyes are dark but the hunger gives way to concern as she takes Kara in. “What is it?”

Kara can’t articulate a single thought, can only feel her heart hammering in her chest and nerves in her gut. She ducks eye contact, stares at her hand on Lena’s shoulder, at the clean line of Lena’s collar bone as it disappears beneath the fabric of her dress.

“Kara,” Lena says again, reaching to tilt Kara’s chin up, “look at me.” There’s an edge to her voice, it’s blunt but it’s commanding and Kara looks up without a second thought. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Kara answers, a lie that Lena can clearly see through. The adrenaline high from her performance is wearing off, replaced with a nervous wanting thing in the pit of Kara’s stomach.

“It doesn’t look like nothing,” Lena insists, the hand on her chin sliding to cup Kara’s jaw, “tell me what’s wrong.”

Another command, softer this time but it still strikes the same chord and Kara feels the vibration of it thrum down her spine. Now’s as good a time as any to be honest about how she feels. She imagines Lena has already guessed what’s wrong anyways, Kara is making no effort to hide it. “I’m nervous,” she admits quietly.

“Too nervous to kiss me?” Lena asks.

“No,” Kara’s eyes flick down to Lena’s lips, find them kiss-swollen and the skin around them flushed pink.

“Then kiss me, Kara,” Lena whispers, mouth already hovering close.

Kara tilts down, captures Lena’s bottom lip and surges forward a little, closing the small gap between them. Lena gasps quietly into Kara’s mouth, presses her fingers into the soft flesh of Kara’s hips and then they’re moving backwards again in small, easy steps. When Kara pulls free again they’re next to the bed, a hurdle crossed with one kiss.

“Still nervous?” Lena asks against Kara’s mouth.

“A little.”

Lena nips forward, presses a kiss to Kara’s lips and then speaks almost into Kara’s mouth she’s so close, “Too nervous to help me out of my dress?”

“No,” Kara mumbles again. Both hands drop from Lena’s shoulders, sliding against the outside of her breasts then down until they find the tie of her dress. It’s knotted just loose enough that Kara can free it without looking down but as soon as the fabric starts to slip her attention follows. The fabric gets caught at Lena’s breasts and she makes no move to push it, waits for Kara’s hands to move it instead but as soon as Kara catches sight of lace she stops again. Lena shrugs her way out of the rest of the dress as Kara’s heart does a backflip into her mouth before sliding into her stomach.

This isn’t the first time Kara’s seen Lena’s breasts, in fact she’s even seen them _without_ the bra once before but there’s just something about lacy lingerie that always leaves Kara in awe. Her fingertips move slowly along the top of the cup, pressing both into soft flesh and skimming lace. It’s not the most intricate lacework Kara’s ever seen but it’s breathtaking, especially when she realizes how _see-through_ the fabric is.

“Kara,” Lena hums. Kara can feel Lena’s breath against her forehead, looks up to find her smiling. “Turn around.”

Kara’s interest in Lena’s bra stunts her obedience by a few seconds but she does eventually turn around and feels a shiver shoot up her spine as Lena reaches for the zipper of her dress. She pulls slow, one hand holding the collar of Kara’s dress as the other unzips, Kara’s hair pulled over her shoulder to expose her back. As the cool air of the room hits Kara’s skin she shivers again. Lena kisses the top of her spine as she pushes the fabric of Kara’s dress off her shoulders, lets her hands follow the dress at it falls to push it over the gentle curve of Kara’s hips. She kisses higher, nosing at Kara’s hair to kiss her nape then she’s turning them both, directing Kara towards the bed.

“Sit,” she says softly and Kara obeys, sitting on the edge of the bed for only a few seconds by herself before Lena’s moving to straddle her lap.

Once Lena’s breasts are within mouth’s reach, Kara wastes no time. She kisses along the lace of the bra—thankful she’d gone without lipstick lest she stain the fabric—and Lena hums her satisfaction as she pulls Kara’s hands to settle at her hips. Kara lets her mouth wander, up along the lace to the curve of Lena’s bosom with open-mouthed kisses and a trailing tongue. The bra, as beautiful as it is, is only hampering Kara’s actions so it’s loosed with one hand and tossed away. Kara keeps one hand on Lena’s hip to keep her steady but lets the other cup, toy, tease at Lena’s nipple as her mouth works against soft, delicately patterned skin. Above her, Lena keens, low and breathy as she rolls her hips into Kara’s lap.

“Fuck, Kara,” her voice is nothing but air, hot against the top of Kara’s head as she lets her head loll forward. “You were so good tonight,” Lena breathes out, “brilliant.”

Kara feels herself smiling against Lena’s breast, pride swelling in her chest then an answering heat between her legs. A few moments later Lena is grabbing for the hand at her breast, pulling it upward. Kara lets her mouth fall free from Lena’s breast, watches as Lena kisses her fingertips gently then licks at the pads of her index and ring fingers once before sucking on them gently. Kara whimpers against Lena’s chest, mouth agape as Lena then guides Kara’s hand back down, past her breast and the plane of her stomach, lower until the palm of Kara’s hand brushes against her clit and her fingers tap at the gusset of Lena’s underwear.

“Play for me, Kara,” Lena says in a shudder and Kara wants only to obey.

She uses her thumb to slide Lena’s underwear aside, finds wetness encouraging enough that she thrusts two fingers inside without hesitation. Lena’s shudder is full body, hot and loud in Kara’s ear as her head falls to Kara’s shoulder, the curtain of her hair sleek and shining despite the evening light. Kara crooks her fingers gently, feels ridges and muscles tensing as Lena’s back bows one hand moving to brace herself on Kara’s free shoulder and her other arm falling against Kara’s back, hand grasping for purchase. Kara crooks her fingers again as she pulls out, then thrusts back in and Lena shudders again. Kara feels nails on her back, Lena’s breath hot on her neck as she pulls out and thrusts in again.

Lena shudders with each thrust, like she’s so on edge each movement is almost too much to handle. Kara’s fingers are soaked to the knuckle and she can feel Lena dripping against her thigh, decides to chance a third finger and it fits easily. The addition is met with a gentle scraping against Kara’s back and a breathy “fuck” murmured against her shoulder. Lena’s walls are pulsing with each thrust, muscles tightening even as Kara slides out but Lena needs more, Kara can tell. She loses grip on Lena’s hip, reaches down to pull her underwear aside more and flick a thumb against Lena’s clit.

The answering moan is all Kara needs to know she’s done something right.

Lena rides Kara’s fingers in stunted thrusts, her hips rolling to meet Kara’s fingers and then twitching as Kara thumbs her clit. She comes with Kara’s name on her lips, her face still buried in Kara’s neck and nails scraping white hot at Kara’s back. Kara feels the sting between her legs as Lena whimpers the teasing edges of her orgasm in Kara’s ear. “Good girl,” Lena whispers and Kara’s hips cant in response, a wanting thing flaring between her legs.

Kara stays inside Lena, fingers gently flexing as Lena’s lips trail from Kara’s ear to her lips in a series of long, simpering kisses. Lena is the one to free herself, lifting up from Kara’s fingers then standing and Kara sees her waver, legs unsteady beneath her. She gestures for Kara to climb up the bed, her eyes are glazed but her smile is sharp and Kara slides quickly higher, hoping Lena will join her. Instead, Lena rounds the bed. She stops at the foot of it and Kara finds her legs parting before Lena even moves towards her. The trail of kisses up Kara’s legs is slow, lips followed by tongue and Lena whispers more praise as she goes, breath hot against Kara’s skin.

“You were worth the wait,” she starts with a kiss to inside of Kara’s knee, “I knew you were going to be good with your hands.” Kara hears herself whimper as Lena’s mouth reaches the seam of her underwear. Lena tilts her head, presses her cheek to the skin of Kara’s inner thigh and breathes hot against Kara, smiles as Kara’s hips cant. “I think you deserve a reward,” then Lena presses a kiss to the gusset of Kara’s underwear.

Lena wastes no time in disposing of Kara’s underwear, it’s gone with one easy lift of Kara’s hips, tossed into the ether behind them. The first kiss to Kara’s clit feels like heaven. It’s open-mouthed and slow, Lena’s tongue staying put as she breathes in audibly, hands moving to clasp at Kara’s thighs like she’s setting up for the long haul.

When Lena’s tongue finally does make itself known Kara’s eyes shut so fast, so tight she swears she can see the inside of her skull. A quiet “fuck” slips from her lips as Lena’s tongue eases along her slit, from clit down to her entrance before dipping gently inside. It disappears before it goes any further then Lena’s lips are back to Kara’s clit, wrapping it up to suck gently as Kara groans and clutches a fistful of the comforter. The work Lena does against and around Kara’s clit has her hips both canting up for more and away for less, a movement that causes Lena’s arm to slide around and firmly clamp Kara’s hips to the bed. She feels hot all over, her heartbeat raucous in her ears as Lena’s tongue joins again, tracing Kara’s lips and the wet heat of her opening.

Kara knows how wet she is, can feel it in the slip-slide of Lena’s tongue, in the dampness of Lena’s chin as it hits surrounding skin when Lena dips lower to fuck into Kara, once, twice with her tongue before moving back to her clit. Lena wants to take her time, laps at Kara with even strokes and careful circles but Kara was never going to last long—her orgasm tumbles into being with Lena’s thumb flitting at her entrance.

Her whole body contracts, muscles taut, back arching, breath held as Lena works at her clit and teases with her thumb. She sees stars and stripes and then Lena’s shining eyes and wet chin between her legs, a smile on her lips as she laps at Kara with lazy strokes of her tongue.

When Lena does finally crawl up Kara’s body she’s met with Kara’s open mouth and wandering hands. Kara licks herself from Lena’s lips, hums into Lena’s mouth as the weight of Lena’s breasts fall against her chest. “You’re amazing,” Lena murmurs.

“No _you_ are,” Kara answers, voice still breathy as Lena kisses her again. She shifts to lie against Kara’s side, her center snug against Kara’s hip and a hand flat on Kara’s abdomen. Her fingers ghost the underside of Kara’s breast, sneaking under the fabric of her bra then up a little higher to cup her breast.

“You really were amazing today,” Lena says, her mouth falling to the mound of Kara’s breast. She flicks her tongue over Kara’s nipple against the fabric, “and tonight.”

Kara answers with a pleased hum, her eyes fluttering shut as Lena palms her breast, sucks at her nipple through the fabric of her bra. Her cunt is still hot, still swollen but she can feel a fresh spike of arousal shoot along her nerve endings and land between her legs. Lena’s hand is already on Kara’s thigh, fingers contracting gently to pet at warm skin but as soon as Lena feels Kara’s hips twitch, it moves. It’s slow; fingers moving first to scratch at the thatch of hair between Kara’s legs then down along the seam of Kara’s leg. Lena drags her index finger between Kara’s lips on the way back up, bites at Kara’s nipple just as she hits Kara’s clit and Kara’s back arches in response. She’s still so sensitive, nerve endings ripe and electric as Lena starts circling Kara’s clit with her index finger.

“You’re not nervous anymore, are you Kara?” Lena asks against Kara’s breast.

“N-no,” Kara stutters as Lena starts speeding up. She slips down once to Kara’s entrance to gather more wetness on her fingers then she works until Kara’s whimpering, until Kara’s choking out Lena’s name and fisting the comforter again.

Lena’s hand keeps moving until Kara gets enough strength to reach for it, fingers clasped around Lena’s wrist to save herself from overstimulation. The whole world has gone a little fuzzy. Kara’s body is humming, floating as Lena kisses up her neck then her jaw until she can kiss Kara properly.

“I can’t believe we waited so long to do that.” Kara’s tongue feels like cotton in her mouth as she kisses Lena lazily.

Lena nips at Kara’s bottom lip, smiles, “We don’t have to stop now.”


End file.
